kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hexxus
“Oh, there are plenty of bad planets, trust me. Planets so bad that even the GODS get sick of them. Why do you think Groudon left Halcandra and Rayquaza left Tornadus? Because a planet with only one element and little tourism is f**king boring! True, I return here every now and then for a refreshing bath… but even we poisonbenders enjoy a little fresh air. Avalar is a much prettier planet to live on.” -Hexxus to Akko (src) Hexxus (originally from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) is the God of Poison, who grants the poisonbenders their powers. He resides in the Silver River Forest on Planet Avalar as an outcast to the gods, due to being sort of an evil sort. Hexxus was the one who taught poisonbending to Negatar Gnaa. History In the prologue of The Tea Party, about 5,000 years ago, Hexxus was encountered by Sherry Linlin, who immediately wanted to have sex with the rare creature and have a child carrying his genes. Hexxus eagerly accepted her offer. Unfortunately, having sex with the Poison God gave Sherry an incurable disease, causing her to die within months. The Terrible Toxic Four journeyed to the Silver River Forest to meet with him in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Hexxus taught them the origins of poisonbending, and that good poisons come from their friends. During the final battle with Arceus, Hexxus combined his Poison Fury with Matthew Dimalanta in order to destroy Arceus's brain, saying that Matthew would die, but he survived anyway. Nextgen Series In Sector LN, Hexxus agrees to warp Sucy and Akko to Planet Venom on their hunt for Silent Shrooms. He tells Akko that, although Venom was his home, he enjoys the peacefulness of Avalar. Appearance Hexxus is merely a massive cloud of brownish-black smog, oil, and slime. When his physical form is exposed all the way, his body looks like that of a muscular person with hardly any clothing. In his Fury Form, Hexxus takes the form of a deadly skeleton, alit with flames and all kinds of poisonous fumes that can kill in an instant. Personality Hexxus has probably the maddest personality out of all the spirits. He tends to draw out his S's, and put emphasis on his P's. He absolutely adores anything that's poisonous, from poisonous liquid to bathe in and smog to suck in. He loves burning down forests by creating acid rain, so they can be replaced with parking lots, shopping malls, and anything environmentally harmful. That being said, he still prefers the peaceful atmosphere of his forest rather than his toxic homeworld, Venom. Powers Hexxus is a poisonbender, and is the god who grants this element to other benders. He is on the Logia level of poisonbending, meaning his body is made of poison itself, making him immune to most regular attacks. As a spirit, he is able to possess the body of other poisonbenders and grant them incredible power, but only for one minute, lest those people die (unless their will is strong enough). Stories He's Appeared *Gnaa's Training *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Sector LN (Chapter 7) *The Tea Party (flashback) Trivia *Hexxus is the only god that does not originate from a videogame, nor is he an OC. *Hexxus was the first revealed Logia bender to appear in Gamewizard's series, but Clockwork, a Logia timebender, appeared beforehand. He was Logia poison, and coincidentally, the concept of Logia was explained by Dillon while fighting Caesar Clown, another Logia poisonbender. *It seems notable that Hexxus is well-acquainted with the Dimalanta Family, as he seemed fairly interested in Matthew, and Caesar Clown, who is a Dimalanta, is a Logia poisonbender like Hexxus. *He and Viridi are the only known gods that are Logia, while the others gods weren't said to have such powers, and they even took damage from mortal attacks. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Logia Category:Poisonbenders